


Bone-afide Secrets (underswap papyrus/reader)

by spacekitty0828



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cats, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Fox - Freeform, Hybrid - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Secret Identity, Shapeshifter, magical cats, monster human hybrid, white fox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacekitty0828/pseuds/spacekitty0828
Summary: [Underswap Papyrus x reader]You have a secret. You are the last of your kind, shapeshifter / Human hybrid. The very culmination of your being constantly pleads for you to be honest about who you are, but your kinds law prevents you from doing so. Will you be honest and open about your powers with your new friends, or will you continue to lie and hide in the dark?(Yes the title is a pun, if you aren't aware bonafide means honest/ trustworthy, yes the title contradicts itself it's supposed to show the struggle between logic and emotion.)Once I’ve posted the 12 chapters I already have it will be slow updates.





	1. Chapter 0: Who Am I

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Who am I? There are a lot of ways I could answer such a broad question. I could tell you that I am honest, with a strong moral code; I could say that I am human, or that I am a monster, maybe could tell you that I simply am me. The problem is, those are all lies.

 

~

 

_"Come Back!" A voice shouts behind me. The sound of their footsteps are slightly muffled by the snow, but I can still hear them catching up. "Human! I Demand You To Stop Immediately!" The tiny blue blur continues to shout as they chase after me._

 

_For a moment I consider telling them that I am, in fact, not a human but the thought dismisses itself almost instantly. He had already seen me in human form, and showing him my powers would only get me into more trouble._

 

_I wanted to be honest, I wanted to tell him the truth about me, but my kind wasn't accepted. For all they know, my kind doesn't even exist anymore. The one thing my Soul longs for would get me, and my beloved pet, killed._

 

_"Stop Running!" The voice demands yet again, snapping me out of my thoughts. Why was he so persistent? What could he possibly gain from catching me? I see something orange moving between trees beside me, though it was slow, and soon faded from sight. "Papyrus! Speed Up! The Human Is Getting Away!"_

 

_Papyrus? That was Papyrus? The new monster that all the monsters in town were talking about? What have I gotten myself into? I see yet another orange flash and this 'Papyrus' was running beside me yet again._

 

_Snow flies into the air as I turn around the edge of a large rock I had been running beside. I push myself to move faster through the trees as the footfalls grow closer._

 

_I was only going for my daily chat with Asgore! These monsters had never been on the path to the Ruins before so why now? Why me?_

 

_I shake my head and scold myself for not checking the surrounding area before exiting the woods. I had grown so comfortable with how things were that I simply forgot to think._

 

_For the first time today I find luck to be on my side as I come to the edge of a cliff. I scurry up the closest tree and try to quiet my heavy breathing as the sound of two monsters running nears._

 

_Within a few seconds the monster wearing a blue shirt and bandana comes tumbling out of the woods and lands face down in the snow. I hold in a laugh as he groans and clambers to his feet. He surveys the area and sighs in defeat._

 

_A moment later the orange hoodie wearing monster walks over and puts a hand on the little guys shoulder. "hey, it's okay buddy. you'll get em one day." He speaks in a deep, strangely calming, voice. I'm not close enough to tell what type of monsters they are. Though, I'd imagine I'd soon find out after a bit of spying._

 

_The deep voiced monster glances around and I can tell he is looking for something. I quickly shift into a small bird and turn my body and head to face to huge expanse of trees far below._

 

_For a moment I feel his eyes on me, but the feeling disappears as the second, more childish sounding, monster speaks again, "Of Course, I, The Magnificent Sans, Shall Capture The Human Post Haste! Come Brother! We Must Gather Clues And Set Traps Immediately!" I glance back down just as the Bandana wearing monster speeds off._

 

_The other monster slowly turns to follow after his brother, I'm guessing, but seems to hesitate just before disappearing from view. "i'm sorry about that." He mumbles as if he knew I was still here, then takes off in a slow, almost comical, jog after his blue bandanna wearing kin._

 

_I let out the deep breath I had been holding and immediately take flight. I soar up above the tree tops and make my way towards the Ruins. As I near the exit to the Ruins I take a sharp right and soon snap my wings shut as I fly over an immense drop. The wind rushes around me as gravity pulls my feathered body towards the huge snow covered clearing down below._

 

_A couple inches away from the ground I open my wings and soar back up several feet into the air and glide towards a small wooden cabin nestled between the tree line and the clearing. When I am a few feet away I begin transforming back to my normal, half human, half monster, form. The last thing to change back are my arms as I slowly flap my wings until my feet touch the ground. The feathers of my wings shrink away and are replaced with normal human arms._

 

_I enter the homey cabin and lock the door behind me. Though I never got to have tea and pie with Asgore, I find myself strangely at peace. I suppose a nice dose of adrenaline does that to you._

 

_"Mew!" A loud meow comes from beside me and I turn just in time to see my tuxedo cat shift into a golden retriever. It jumps down from the counter and crashes into the floor, then races over to greet me with a quickly wagging tail._

 

_"No!" I say nervously and motion for him to step back. He prances back a few steps and stares at me confused. "Sit," I command, which he immediately follows, "normal." I tell him coldly._

 

_Seconds later he is engulfed in a puff of blue smoke then walks out a small tuxedo cat yet again. He rubs against my leg, but when I try to reach down and pet/praise him for listening he simply glares and bounds away._

 

_With a sigh I walk into the living area and quickly start a fire in the fire place. For the second time today I scold myself. Deep down I knew it was wrong of me to give my beloved cat a bit of my magic, but I could not let him die._

 

_The only way to save the last living thing that cared about me, at the time, was to give him a bit of my immortality which somehow gave him my shapeshifting powers as well. My mother would be so mad if she had been here, but I'd rather not think about that right now._

 

_With the fire finally blazing in the fire place I plop down on the closest chair and sigh yet again. My tired eyes droop a bit and I allow them to slide shut as I relax into the comfortable chair._

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

The truth is, I am not one thing or the other. I'm constantly changing. I am nothing, and everything all at once. I am human, and I am monster. I am honest, but I have secrets I cannot share. I am me, but I am also somebody else. I am simply a mystery.

 


	2. Chapter 1: Not Even A Secret

The loud yelling of several other assorted monsters and humans roars through the air. Some are chanting, while other simply march about holding large signs. Today, I am among them, fighting for the rights we all deserve.

For me, the rights came naturally. I look human therefore to everybody else I am human. I could simply hide away in my quiet cabin in the woods below Mt Ebott, but it felt wrong. It felt wrong to not fight for the monsters I shared the underground with for so many years.

If I wanted to, I could be inside pleading my case, but I doubt I would do any good. If they felt the urge to run tests they would find I was not fully human and that would not be good. So I decided it was more logical to join the protesters outside the large court room.

I am snapped out of my thoughts as something heavy rams into my side and pushes me to the ground. "Wh-what?" I squeak.

"O-oh m-my gosh! A-Alphys!" A nervous feminine voice stutters out above me. I sit up and look up at the blue fish monster looking down at me as if petrified. Something yellow bounces up beside me and moves over to stand in front of Undyne.

"Are you okay?" I question the small yellow dinosaur who seems slightly shocked about the encounter. Her face screws up as if offended at the question.

"Am I okay?! Are you saying I'm WEAK?!" The Dino roars, reminding me of something from my past.

"N-no! I- I-" the fish monster cuts me off before I can continue.

"A-Alphys! Th-that's not wh-what she meant! A-apologize!" The fish commands in a shaky voice as she offers me a hand. She pulls me up to my feet, then let's go if my hand.

"Sorry, that you were in my way." Alphys, I'm guessing, mumbles the second part and I giggle.

"It's okay, I should have been watching where I was going." I respond calmly to the pair. It's silent and slightly awkward for a moment, so I break the silence by offering my hand. "I am (Y/n)" I tell them with a kind, but slightly nervous, smile.

"This is my girlfriend, Undyne, and Im Alphys!" She bellows and I'm taken aback, did she always speak so loud and proud? She roughly takes my hand and gives it a hearty shake, I try my best to seem unconcerned with my arm being practically ripped off. She seems pleased, as a huge toothy smile lights up her face.

"Ah you are dating! That's so sweet. You two look very good together." I turn to look around at all the monsters and humans moving about. The noise and the amount of living creatures here was starting to get to me. I would have to leave soon in order to keep my powers under control. "Hey listen, it was nice to meet you all but I really need to go.."

"Oh r-really? Wh-why?" Undyne suddenly speaks up and looks at me suspiciously, Alphys seems to notice undynes' mood because she narrows her eyes at me. Oh dear.

"Th-there's just a lot going on h-here and it's a little b-bit m-much for m-me." As I speak I begin to shake a bit and the chanting voices seem to grow louder. I feel the tingle of magic thrumming through my head and I fail to hold in a gasp. "S-sorry!" I shout as I run away from the lovely couple.

I feel terrible to leave so suddenly but as I run I feel my magic summon a pair of ears and tails brushes over the back of my thighs. With a squeak I throw my hands up to cover the ears on my head as I push through the huge crowd of monsters and people. Humans huff and spew curses while monster simply get out of my way.

I push myself towards the nearest alley and dodge around a final human and run to the end of the dark, surprisingly clean, alleyway. When I reach the bricks at the end of the closes off area I drop down and sit when my back firmly pressed against the hard surface. My tail aches a bit at the pressure so I pull it over the top of my skirts waistband and let it rest.

As usual, I have a white fluffy fox like tail with a black tip, and a glance in my phones camera shows the foxlike ears with the same design. My hair is all wind blown and in my eyes is a wild look.

For a moment I just sit and try to slow my breathing, soon enough the tingling starts to go away and I'm almost completely relaxed. Almost.

"It's just like in the anime's!" A loud voice roars as the sound of footsteps come pounding up. I look up horrified to find the original two monsters from earlier standing in front of me. Alphys looks excited, while Undyne seems shocked and thoughtful.

"Wh-what? How is th-this p-possible?" Undyne questions as she steps closer. "Y-you're a hybrid! I th-Thought y-your kind w-was extinct!" She walks up and pulls me up to my feet. She looks me up and down smiling widely. "Can you even imagine what this means?!"

"I-it means everybody will hate me!" I shout and pull away from her grip. I slip around her and Alphys and move closer to the exit. I turn back to face them nervously. "You can't tell anyone! It has to be a secret!"

"B-but-?”

"WHY? You're so cool!" Alphys shouts as she bounds over to touch my foxlike assets. She pets my tail softly then reaches up to touch my ear fur as I stand completely still and tense. Though after a few moments of her admiring my additional features, she seems to notice my fear as her smile fades and she quickly steps away "sorry." She mumbles quietly.

I sigh and dip my head, "the reason nobody can know is because it's against shapeshifter law. The very code I was raised under, and while there is nobody left to enforce it, it is against my moral code to break the law.

"Integrity." Undyne mumbles to herself at the end of the alley then she walks over to join Alphys in front of me. "W-we understand, and w-will k-keep your secret." Undyne says while looking down at Alphys pointedly. Alphys sighs and nods at me.

"On one condition! You have to hang out with us and show us what you can do!" Alphys responds excitedly.

"O-okay? So.. what does that entail?"

"I th-think she wants t-to b-be friends." Undyne explains for Alphys.

"Exactly! Here! Put in your number!" Alphys ha da me her phone, which is open to a new contact, and I type in my information. A moment after I hand it back my phone sings and soon after Undynes phone does the same. I pull it out and find myself in a group chat with the pair.”

_A- Let's meet up at the top of Mt Ebott tonight._

__

"Why?"

__

"To see what you can do course! Come on Undyne! Our friends will be wondering where we went." Alphys tugs Undyne past me and to the exit but just before they disappear Undyne stops and guns around.

__

"W-would y-you like t-to join?" She asks me while tilting her head just a bit.

__

"Thank you, but I'm actually having a guest come over later today and I have to set up my house. Bye!!" I wave just as Alphys tugs Undyne away. With a moment of focus I shift into a yellow lab and run out into the crowd of people and monsters.

__

A few humans reach out to pet me but I dart out of the way, a couple monster pet me as I pass and I allow it. Humans are very dirty, I know because I am one, while monster are very clean. Soon I break through the large crowd of people, and after checking both ways, cross the street and run between buildings.

__

The fresh scent of trees finally breaks through the stench of city. It's a relief when I pass over another empty road and quickly move towards the trees. The refreshing scent of small bushes, trees, and flowers cleanses my mind and fills me with new energy.

__

I thunder down the path that leads to my families' old cabin and glance around. Nobody was near so I allow my normal form, that of a white fox, take hold. My loud paw steps slowly quiet as they become smaller. Soon after I become a fox my stone and wood cabin comes into view.

__

My mother had left instructions for me if I ever got to the surface, and it included directions to this place. It was in surprisingly good shape, and was already filled with furniture. I wonder how no humans found this place and sold it.

__

My cat, cozzy, is lounging on the roof blinking tiredly, but as I come closer he wakes up and hops down to greet me. His tail begins to shift to his dog forms' tail but a slow pet down his spine calms him down.

__

I shift back to my normal form, plus ears and tail, and scoop up Cozzy into my arms. I carry him inside and set him on the couch. Then I light several candles around the kitchen and living room. I then light a fire in the fireplace and prop a tea kettle filled with water above it.

__

I set up two cups on the table, place a tea bag in each, then set out sugar, honey, and creamer. As far as I am aware, my guest was bringing a treat. Just then there is a gentle knock at my door, so I swiftly walk over and throw it open.

__

"(Y/n)! It is so good to see you my child." Asgore, a long time friend of mine, greets warmly as I allow him to enter my home. In his hands is a delicious pie, which I'm very excited about, and he looks genuinely happy to be here.

__

"Asgore, it's been way to long." I take the pie from his hands and set it aside, then give him a tight hug. "Where have you been?!" I question as I step back and almost glare at him.

__

He chuckles nervously while rubbing the back of his neck. "I've been meeting with my ex wife, and her new friends. We are trying to buy a house together." He responds.

__

"Oh, I see. Sounds.. interesting?" The tea kettle begins to whistle behind me so I gentle nudge Asgore towards the table then walk over and pull the whistling kettle from its place. I cautiously carry it to the table and poor some water in each of our cups. I place the kettle on an oven mitt in the kitchen, then grab two plates and silverware.

__

When I join Asgore again he had the pie open in front of him. I hand him a knife so he can cut up the pie, then give him plates to serve it up. He gives me the first piece, and I can tell immediately that it is his famous Cinnamon Butterscotch pie. I drop my manners for a moment as I scoop up a big bite of the pie, thoroughly enjoying the pie.

__

"Asgore, my friend, you have seriously outdone yourself. This is delicious!" I complement him kindly as I take a seat across from him. "Pie do believe this is your best pie yet!" I wink playfully and he chuckles. (Pie=I)

__

"The best that punny could pie~" he jokes back. (Money* and buy*^) we both laugh at the silly puns. I can hear cozzy sigh and he exits the house through the cat door, which only make Asgore and I laugh harder.

__

"How could you dessert me at the moment I needed you the most kitty?!" I breath out between laughs.

__

"I had always thought he was a Crustworthy pet!" Asgore practically howls with laughter. I giggle and shake my head.

__

"Okay okay.. that's enough, I haven't got any more." I say softly as I begin to add sugar and honey to my tea. I add quite a bit of honey then flip over the bottle and swipe a finger over the honey cover lid and lick my finger with a huge smile. "Mmm I love honey!" I say excitedly. 

__

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

__

I notice Asgore watching my with a funny smile on his face. I tilt my head a bit and examine his expression curiously. "What?" He chuckles nervously and looks away from me.

__

"You just remind me of one of Toriels' new friends is all. You're a lot alike." He averts his gaze and I can tell that if he wasn't a goat monster he'd be blushing from embarrassment right now.

__

"Oh dear.. you aren't trying to get me to become friends with this mysterious monster are you?" He shakes his head and idly stirs some sugar into his tea. My eyes widen and I gasp. "Asgore! What even?! I don't even know this monster and you are trying to hook me up with him?!"

__

"Haha of course not, I would never." He responds quickly. I simply shake my head.

__

"I already made two new friends today I'm not sure I can handle anymore."

__

"Oh? Who are these new friends then?" Asgores questions skeptically.

__

"Alphys and Undyne, they are the cutest couple. Also they kind of figured out my secret.

__

"And how did these two monsters react?"

__

"Well how did you know they were monsters, I didn't say they were monsters?" Asgore sighs and shakes his head.

__

"Answer my question and I'll answer yours."

__

"They thought it was cool and exciting.." I mumble in response, refusing to meet his all knowing eyes.

__

"Just like every other monster would if you just let your magic be free!"

__

"It's not happening. Now answer my question." I take a sip of my tea, then take another bite of my pie as I await a response.

__

"They are friends with Toriel and that other monster I think you would get along with."

__

"Nope. No way. Not going to meet him. It's too easy for them to tell him and it ruin any potential friendship."

__

"I know Alphys and Undyne, they are trustworthy! Just come over for this housewarming party when we move into our new house. If you meet him, great, if not, I won't push it anymore." Asgore tries to negotiate and I chuckle.

__

"And what do I gain from going out of my comfort zone to meet a bunch of monsters I know nothing about?" I take another sip of my tea, then laugh.

__

"Well if things go well, maybe I could convince Toriel to let you take the spare room."

__

"But I have a house!" I shout in response. Asgore glances around skeptically.

__

"My child you don't even have electricity, a stove, or lights.." He trails off and I blush profusely.

__

"I didn't gather any gold before coming to the surface so I can't afford to upgrade the facilities. I haven't even been able to find a job yet."

__

"Well that's going to change, because you're going to befriend my friends and move in with us!" He says enthusiastically, then eats the final bite of his pie. I take both our plates and silverware into the kitchen and place them into the sink.

__

When I come back to the table, Asgore is covering the pie up and downing the rest of his tea. "It's getting late, are you heading out?" He nods and gets to his feet.

__

He places a hand on the pie, "you can have this, to tide you over until you can get a job." He says kindly, and pulls me into a hug before I can protest. He reminds me of my mother. So much so that for a moment I forget that it was him and not her. I come back to reality when he lets me go and moves over to the door.

__

"Goodnight Asgore." I say as he opens the door.

__

"Goodnight, and good luck with your job search, my child." He smiles at me kindly then closes the door.

__

I walk over to the counter and scoop up my phone knocking I had two new notifications.

__

 

__

A: _Hey! We are heading out! Remember to meet us at Mt. Ebott!_

__

__

U: _hey we are almost at the top of the mountain, you still going to meet us?_

__


	3. Chapter 2: Training and Memories

The cool air outside my cabin calmed my nerves as I made my way up the mountain. After changing, cleaning up the few dishes, and feeding Cozzy, it had gotten late. The moon was beginning to rise up in the dark sky, and a few stars were starting to twinkle above.

I had gotten several texts from Alphys and Undyne questioning if I was still coming, and I felt a bit guilty for taking so long. As I run I enjoy the feeling of being in my normal form. I felt so relaxed as my small paws hit the dirt path and the sound of crickets ring in the air.

As I come close to the top of the mountain my ears pick up the sound of quiet talking. Two voices, Alphys and Undyne. I slow to a steady trot and sneak off the path. I silently slide through the brush and peak up at the small clearing the pair are in. They seem to be alone, no surprises.

I must have made some noise as I shuffle around to reveal myself because alphys’ gaze snaps up and she looks around wearily. She slides in front of Undyne and growls, silencing Undynes y’all of some show.

I quickly reveal myself, earning a nervous look. “Is that.. a fox?” Alphys asks undyne suspiciously, who nods. “What do we do?”

“Relax guys, it’s just me.” Both jump at the sound of my voice and glare at me.

“G-geez you scared th-the l-life out of m-me!” Undyne shouts and Alphys is ok shakes her head. With a comical dark blue poof of smoke I return to my half human half Fox form and walk up to the pair.

“So why are we here?”

“Training!” Alphys exclaims, and leads me into a small cave which eventually opens up into a huge castle.

“At night? And trading for what?”

“I just want to see how strong you are!” She responds with a huff. I look at undyne for answers and she just shrugs and smiles at me.

“Okay..” I respond simply as we pass a throne. When we exit through next door we enter a long corridor lined with pillars. For some reason, this hallway gives me the creeps. Maybe it was the light eerie glow of the moonlight streaming in through huge stained glass windows. Or maybe it was something else. Something I hadn’t been told yet.

The walk through the underground was relatively tame. They asked a few questions about me, and I asked a few about them. After 15 minutes of walking we stop in a huge open area in hotlands. I was not much a fan of hotlands, I much preferred cold weather. Which I said in complaint only earning a sympathetic look from undyne and an eye roll from Alphys.

“So how does this work?” I ask after a moment.

“WE FIGHT!” Alphys roars, then rushes at me. At the very last second before her body could hit mine I shrink into a mouse.

She turns around and shakes her head, “cheap move.” I turn back to my normal human form and chuckle.

“Alright, come at me!” I challenge and glare at her. As before she runs at me, this time I sidestep and put out my leg, sending her tumbling to the floor.

“Seriously?” Alphys growls as she scurries to her feet. Undyne giggles behind me, earning a halfhearted glare from her girlfriend.

She looks about ready to shoot me with a magical attack, but before she can summon anything I distract her by changing into a bird and flying towards her. She gasps and ducks out of my path, which makes me swerve and come at her from behind. She chuckles then whips her tail up to hit me, sending me flying up towards the ceiling.

I come dangerously close to the crystals lining the top of the underground before my soul pops out and turns green. I freeze instantly, then turn back to normal. I’d have to thank undyne for that later, she had told me about her powers when we were walking through the core. The drop to the ground is significant and neither seem to notice me coming back down. I whistle through the air and position myself to hit Alphys who was calming talking to Undyne. I hit her full force and she is pushed to the ground. She sits their dazed for a moment as I fly above her laughing.

“DAMN IT!” She jumps up and grabs me. I squeak and immediately begin to thrash about. After a moment I realize I could just get bigger and get out of her grip easy. So I shift into a large white wolf, mid shift, as I was getting bigger, Alphys states at me in horror and drops me as my bones rearrange themselves and pop into their new form. Such a terrifying shift was not necessary, and actually used more magic, but it stunned my enemies so it could be useful from time to time.

I glare up at Alphys who glares back. A low dangerous growl emits from my throat, as if instinctual, and I take a step towards her. This ‘training’ was starting to get annoying. Without hesitation I run at her, she tenses up and prepares to fight back, but I simply run between her legs and bring my back paws up to kick her back. She falls, face first, into the red rocky floor. Before she can move I fav over and press a paw to her back.

“Are we done here?”

“Y-yeah!” Alphys says nervously. Undyne seems unsettled by the situation and it strikes a chord within me. Alphys was very strong, and the way Undyne speaks of her makes me believe seeing her nervous was a rare occurrence. Did I go to far? I move away and shift back to normal, then help Alphys up.

“Are you okay?” I question nervously as I glance between Alphys and Undyne. Alphys grins widely and nods excitedly.

“Hell yea! I’m great! That was so cool! You are so powerful, but you hide it very well!” She appraises. I blush a bit at the compliment, and give her a tiny smile.

“Thank you, you are pretty strong yourself!”

“Thanks! I’ve been training with Sans for years!” Alphys says, immediately my happy mood fades away.

“S-sans?” I ask nervously, she looks confused and nods.

“Yeah, we used to train together once a week. So you know him?”

“Haha, you could say that..” I mumble while rubbing the back of my neck. As we make our way back to the surface I explain how he had once seen me and thought I was human. They find it funny, but it still made me nervous to think about.

When they had first shouted at me, I had quickly mixed up my features, so they would not know who I was if I ever saw them again. I guess that will come in handy considering he is most likely going to be at the house warming party. Does that mean Papyrus will also be there.

I blush a tiny bit at the thought, remembering how I had at one point grown to like the skeleton from afar. That’s not really important, right now, though. Before I can ask the pair if they think he will be there, we reach the exit of the underground and part ways.

Undyne pleasantly explains how she would like to hang out and maybe watch a show together sometime, and Alphys slaps me hard on the back, saying she could not wait to beat me during our next training session. Then we all say goodby and I take off through the woods. This time I shift into a wolf, for the speed, and gallop all the way home.

When I finally arrive, I greet Cozzy, then go to my room to change. I change into a large T-shirt and some shorts then climb into bed. I wonder briefly what I will dream about, but Cozzy jumping up on my bed and walk over to lay on my stomach distracts me. After a while of him shifting around, and me petting him, he settles and I eventually drift off to the soft sound of his purring.

 

~

 

_I’m running through the woods again. I am not sure why exactly I’m doing what I’m doing, but I know where I am going. Snowdin town. The more popular part town of the snowy are I call home. I preferred Lower Snowdin Town, which lived on the same layer of the underground that I did. It was mostly hidden away in the middle of the forest of the lower region, so very few monster even knew it exists._

__

_Shaking these thoughts away as I approach the tree line, I slow down and look around. The upbeat music that didn’t have an exact location was rather helpful. It kept the sound of my footfalls almost non existent as I paced and watched monsters move about._

____

_My tail bumps against my my leg when I freeze at a familiar figures appearance. It was Papyrus, and as I move about the low bushes to get a closer look I realize he was with his brother, Sans. I still wasn’t quite sure what they were, as I could not get close enough without being noticed. Anyways, they were entering town together, coming back from setting traps for me no doubt. I had seen a few of their ‘traps’ and I was not to worried about them._

_____ _

_I twist my ears in hopes of hearing their conversation. As they come closer I begin to catch a few words, The pair are talking happily about the new traps they had set together. Papyrus seemed less enthusiastic about it, and I could hear a bit of guilt in his voice, but Sans doesn’t seem to notice. After a bit of aimless chatter, Papyrus makes a terrible joke and Sans stomps his foot and growls._

______ _ _

_“You Are So Immature!” He yells then storms off. Papyrus just chuckles and continues his slow walk as I try to cover up a laugh. He enters a restaurant, I’m guessing due to the smell, and I wonder if it would be silly to follow him. For some reason, I felt the need to talk to him._

_______ _ _ _

_Maybe it was because I found appreciated his kindness the other day, or maybe because I was sick of being alone all day. Whatever the reason, it won, because I found myself shifting into my fake monster persona._

________ _ _ _ _

_I was a slightly taller then normal humanoid deer monster.My normal skin was replaced by soft light brown fur, and I had the occasional tan spot on my arms. The weirdest part of it would be the small snout, and large intricate horns atop my head. Before I could step out of hiding, I pull my golden hair up into a slightly neat bun._

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_Then I step out of hiding and hurry after him. I wave and smile at a couple monster as I pass, and even receive a warm greeting from someone I had talked to last time I was here. I stop In front of the restaurant and look up at the sign. It was a cafe called Muffets._

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Before I can change my mind, I enter the bar and glance around. To my surprise there are quite a few monsters moving about in the tiny building, so it takes me a minute to find him. When I do, I feel my nerves spike. He was sitting at the bar stools, and was talking to a spider monster._

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_I slowly make my way over and hesitantly take a seat two barstools away, leaving one in between us.As I approached the Spider monster looked up and smiled at me, but Papyrus doesn’t seem to notice me._

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Can I help you with something?” She asks as I sit._

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Anything sweet will suffice.” I respond softly and she nods, then moves back to the kitchen.I shoot a glance at papyrus and see he is drinking out of a clear bear shaped bottle with something light yellow. He seems to notice my gaze as he sets to bottle on the counter and turns to look at me._

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“What’re you staring at?” He questions, almost playfully, “ya never seen a skeleton before?”_

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“No I’ve seen a skeleton before but.. are you drinking honey?” I ask, trying to keep my nervousness out of my voice. I’m not sure how well it works._

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Yea, why?”_

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Isnt it bitter?”_

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Oh no, this is light colored honey, which is sweet, darker colored honey is bitter. You wanna try?” He explains, then offers his bottle to me. It seems strange to be so friendly with someone I don’t ever know, but I slowly nod and grab it from him. I take a small sip and smile, giving him an amazed look._

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“That’s actually really good! Who would have thought!” I exclaim and hand his bottle back. I feel a bit shy as it falls silent and I take a moment to rethink my motives. Did I want to befriend the friendly skeleton? “Anyways, I’m Frost, what’s your name?”_

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Papyrus. It’s Wondeerful to meet you!”_

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_I giggle at the silly pun and try to come up with my own, “I was going to say that doe!” I respond with a wink. He chuckles and nods in approval._

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Kid, I think we are going to get along just fine.”_

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

~

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I’m awoken from my great flashback dream to the sound of my phone going off. With an annoyed groan I reach over and pick it up. It isn’t even 8 am yet, and Asgore was texting me.

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Fluffybuns: hey! hope I am not waking you up my child!_

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_fluffybuns: just wanted to tell you that we got the house! So that means you get to meet my new housemates!_

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Fluffybuns: on friday!!_

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_(Y/n): For real? I’m so happy you got the house! Not so happy about Friday though :(_

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_(Y/n): That’s like the day after tomorrow.. so soon!_

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Fluffybuns: it will be okay, as far as Undyne told me this morning you will have several friends there to help you keep calm!_

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_(Y/n): *sigh* okay, I’ll see you then._

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Fluffybuns: See ya! :)_

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Fluffy buns: *Location attached*_

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Without checking the location I turn off my phone and set it aside, then turn over and try to get comfortable. I’m going to have to sleep a lot before this little event..

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	4. Chapter 3: Revelations

 

Finally, way later into the day, almost 3 pm I decide it’s time to get up and do adult things. The first thing I do is neatly make my bed, then pick up my phone and open up my messages.

 

_Fluffybuns: It’s going to be okay (Y/n). No formalities will be necessary, just be yourself dear._

__

 

__

His kind words of encouragement make me smile. I send a quick thank you in response, then open up my new group chat with Alphys and Undyne.

__

 

__

_(Y/n): Hey Guys! I know we were just together last night but I was wondering if you wanted to meet up sometime today?_

____

 

____

_Undyne: Alphys and I are going on a double date with a couple friends of ours in an hour._

_____ _

 

_____ _

_Alphys: but we can totally meet up tomorrow!_

______ _ _

_Alphys: TRAINING?!_

_______ _ _ _

 

_______ _ _ _

_(Y/n): Nope, just wanna talk with you guys. You wanna come over to my place?_

________ _ _ _ _

 

________ _ _ _ _

_Undyne: Sounds like fun!_

_________ _ _ _ _ _

 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_(Y/n): Great! Meet me at the base of Mt Ebott, I live on the mountain_

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Alphys: See you tomorrow then!_

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Alphys: Undyne are you ready to go?_

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Undyne: Yea_

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_(Y/n): have fun!_

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Undyne: Thank you :)_

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I set my phone aside and change into an old dress I made when I was still underground. It was made out of a simple dark blue fabric This dress seemed to dig up a memory, but I can’t quite place it. Strange.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Anyways I made my way over to the bed and pick up my phone just as it buzzes.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_: I cannot remember if I informed you or not but you do not have to dress formally for Friday._

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_(Y/n): thank you :)_

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_(Y/n): so what should I bring as a house warming gift?_

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_: You don’t have to bring anything!_

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_(Y/n): I’m going to either way, so just tell me what to bring._

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I smile and shake my head, then turn off my phone and exit my room. Cozzy greets me when I open my bedroom door so I pick him up and drape him over my shoulder. He cuddles up and goes to sleep.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_: Wine_

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I chuckle lightly and type back a simply ‘thanks’ then set my phone on the counter. I exit my house through the side door in the living room and walk around to the back of the house. Cozzy jumps off my shoulders and disappears into the forest.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

With a shrug I lean down and grab a metal box from under the small bushes lining the back wall. The sound of clinking metals disturbs the silence as I open up the container filled with gold. My ancestors were really smart, and I sent I silent prayer of thanks to them for saving this gold.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I slip a few coins into my pocket then hide the box again. It felt weird to carry around so much money. I quickly key grab my phone and start the walk towards town. It is quite a long walk, almost a half hour, but I take it slow.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The animals moving about in the forest around me makes nice background music as I muse about this strange situation. It’s going to be strange to go to some celebration when I don’t know half the people. It will be equally weird to bring wine to said celebration.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Not to mention the very real possibility of Alphys it Undyne telling everybody the truth about me. Especially if they get drunk. Mental note; watch how much they drink.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I wonder who this mystery monster is that Asgore wants me to meet. I’m weird, so they have to be equally weird right? Not really. They may be perfectly normal, making me the odd one out. This is going to be a mess.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Finally I reach the tree line and walk over to the side of the rode. One car passes, then I rush across the road. I move towards the grocery store quickly, dodging around people and monsters. I say the occasional hello to those I know, but there are very few.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I hadn’t met many people when we came to the surface. Which made sense considering I had lived 22 years underground and I had only met.. a couple monsters. I shake away the thought and sigh. I hated thinking about that.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

When I get to the grocery store I enter and walk to the back where the alcohol was. I try to avoid eye contact with the other people in the area. It felt like lying to be here, considering this was a human only store. I could always go to a monster friendly store, but the prices were higher, as sick as that is. I grab two bottles of wine, one cheap and the other a bit pricey, then walk over to the bored looking man behind the checkout.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He perks up, though only slightly, as I approach and forces an annoyed smile. He takes the bottles from me and rings them up. He states some number but I tilt my head. “Do you have a gold to cash converter? My monster friend gave me gold to buy this..” I ask nervously.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He sighs and points to a machine on the wall next to the checkout. I quickly convert my 4 gold pieces for 50$ each, then pay for the wine. He bags them up, then I hurry out of the store. I let out a breath I hadn’t realized I’d been holding and shuffle my feet nervously. Where should I go next? Pick up new clothes? Across the parking lot was a used clothes store, I could pick out a couple outfits. Also I really needed to get some cat food, which I could get at the pet store next door.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I carefully make my way across the parking lot and enter to monster friendly store. A pretty cat monster greets me from behind the counter. “Hello! Are you looking for anything specific today?”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Oh no, I’m just here to search around, thank you though.” I reply kindly as I glance around the shop. It was rather neat, and everything seemed to be organized by season.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It was fall now, but I start in the summer section, where I pick out a pink dress, and a couple dark tank tops. Then I pick a pair of shorts and move on to the fall section. I find a slightly worn light blue jacket with white fluff around the hood, it smells of ketchup but I decide I could have it washed. I grab an assortment of sweaters with silly designs and puns, then move on to winter. I pick some fuzzy sweatpants and a pair of jeans, and glance down at my filled up arms.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Excuse me, can I just put these here as I pick out some spring clothes?” I ask the cat lady as I walk over, she nods and lays the counter encouragingly. “Thank you, one second!” I respond as I place the clothes in front of her. I slip back over to the spring section and pick out a bathing suit and a couple dresses and skirts.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

When I walk back over to the counter she is bagging up some of the clothes. I assume she was ringing them up while she waited. I place the new articles of clothing down and she begins to ring those up as well. She folds them up, then bags them, then presses something on the register. “That’ll be $67.32.”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I hand her a 50 and a 20, and gather up my bags as she begins to count out my change. “$6.68 is your change. Have a good day!” She hands me my change and I send her a big smile before exciting the store. I hum a bit as I walk over to the pet store and enter.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The sound of cats meowing and dogs barking makes me smile as I walk through the isles. I snatch up a small bag of cat food and a few cans of soft food. I stumble across something called catnip and pause. What was catnip? I hesitantly pick it up and read the back of it. ‘Catnip is a good way to calm your stressed cats! Just sprinkle a small amount next to your cat.’

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Cozzy needed this. He needed this all the time. A small giggle bubble sup in my throat as I walk up to the counter and smile at the female human behind the counter. She looked kind, but potentially shy as she couldn’t seem to meet my gaze.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I pay for the stuff and she bags it up for me then gives me a nervous smile. “Before you go, we are having and adoption event! The animal shelter brought over a variety of animals and you can adopt with no fees!”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Oh! That’s lovely, I’ll go take a look! Thank you.” I say and she points me towards the back of the store. I curiously make my way to the cages of animals, pausing for a moment when they all come in to view. There were a lot of caged animals, but more then half of the cages were empty. I shift all the bags to one arm and pet the dogs; admiring and talking gently to each one. I couldn’t afford a dog, so I wanted to give a little hope to each dog.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

A short male human rushes past me suddenly, and when I look up I find him tugging on the arm of a pretty alligator monster. He pulls her back past me and points to a dog, it’s a little dog, a chihuahua I’m guessing. The alligator monster gets just as excited as the human as she lets the dog. A moment later the rush back over to paperwork desk and ask about the dog. The whole interaction was just heartwarming to watch. I wish I could get a dog.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I push the thought aside and walk over to the cats. All of the kittens are gone, which left three old cats and six middle age cats. They were all gorgeous animals so I couldn’t understand why they were still here. Maybe humans preferred dogs. As I look at each cat most of the meow, walk over to get pet, or at least acknowledge me by looking up at me. When I get to the end of the line of cages I pause. The final cat, a white long hair, completely ignores me.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I try to get her attention by calling the name on the information packets attached to the cage but she just lays there. She was laying in the furthest corner of the cage facing away from me. At first I had surprised that’s a pretty cat like this was still here, but is imagine this was why. Maybe she was scared of people, or maybe she was simply depressed. I quickly scan trough her information and find that she had been found weeks ago living in an abandoned house, and wasn’t very interested in humans.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You like her?” I let out a small squeak as somebody walks up behind me. I whip around and find a male deer like monster. I nod a tiny bit and glance back at the cat. “No one else even bothered to read her information.” He mumbles the smiles a bit at me. “Would you like to pet her?” I nod again and he slides past me to unlock the cage. He steps aside and gestures to the cage with an excited look in his eyes.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

With great hesitance I reach in and gently run a couple fingers down the cats back. It glances up at me then rumbles a tiny purr and lays its head back down. She seemed devoid of hope, it’s not that she isn’t interested in humans, she was just sad. I know that if I brought her home Cozzy would flip his shit, but I felt that if I didn’t take her nobody would. “How long are you going to be here?” I ask the deer monster.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He glances down at his watch then looks back up at me, “Thirty minutes.” I sigh and shake my head. There was no way I could carry this cat and all of my things home in one trip, and I couldn’t go home and come back because it’s a half hour walk both ways. Though.. I don’t think Asgore said he was doing anything important today. I hurriedly pull out my phone and dial Asgores’ number. It rings twice and then he answers.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Asgore I need your help.”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“(Y/n)? Is something wrong?”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Nono I’m fine! It’s just.. uhm.. there is this cat.”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Oh dear.. you know Cozzy would not be excited about that..”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“But she is so sad.. I just need to help her! Please Asgore.” I plead with him. He lets out a deep long sigh then grumbles something under his breath.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Send me your location.”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Thank you!!”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Of course. I’ll see you in a bit.”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“See ya!”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I end the call then text him my location. “My friend is going to be over soon to help me take her home.”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“That’s great! I just need you to sign some papers, is that okay?” I nod and he leads me over to the desk covered in papers. He clears his throat, catching the attention of a human man behind the desk. “This young lady is interested in the rag doll cat at the end.” He explains.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Ah! Buttercup! What a lovely choice. I’m so glad! Here is the information you need to fill out for her.” He hands me a packet of papers and a pen. I quickly jot down my information and sign some papers and hand it back over. Then they suggest a good cat carrier brand which I purchase.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I’m about to walk back to the animals I the back but I get a text from Asgore saying he’s here. When I go outside I find him standing next to a park mini van. He waves me over.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Where did you get the money for this?” I ask him as he pops the trunk for me. He smiles sheepishly.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“My ex wife and I pulled our money to buy this car. We have alot of monsters moving in with us so we thought having a van would benefit us.”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I thought you and your wife did not get along well?”I place the bags in the back and he closes it.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“We’ve had our differences in the past, but I understand why she had to do it.”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“It being.. breaking the barrier with seven human souls.” He sighs and looks away. I place a hand oh his soft arm and smile up at him reassuringly. “It’s not your fault Asgore. And.. to be honest most of the humans who fell down were rather aggressive. I saw some bad things..” I mumble.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“It was all unnecessary. They simply needed guidance.” He tried to convince me.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yeah..” I trail off and gesture to the store. “They are about to close up, sowe should go.”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Of course! Let’s go pick up your new cat! So what is their name?” He asks as we cross the street and walk up to the store.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Buttercup. She is a rag doll.” I nod to the cashier as we enter and lead him towards the caged animals.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Ah so a long hair cat. Lots of work.”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I know.. but feel like if I don’t adopt her nobody will.” I stop in front her cage and point in at her. This time she is sitting staring at us curiously. I stick a finger into the cage and she hesitantly walks over to sniff at it, then she rubs her cheek across it. She rumbles out a short purr then looks up at asgore. He offers a fuzzy finger to her which she again smells, then rubs against.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“She is rather pretty, seems kind. Why are you worried nobody will want her?”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Because she is shy around humans, and they think she has a form of depression.”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Do you think she can sense your magic?” He asks curiously.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Most animals can. My magic is animal related, and you know that while bonding thing..”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Ah, of course. You don’t talk about it much so I forget about it.” He looks thoughtful for a moment, then looks into my eyes. “Does this bonding thing effect only animals?”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Didn’t my mother ever tell you about that?” He simply shakes his head. I open my mouth to respond but the deer monster from before walks over with a packet of information.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Are you ready to take her home?” I nod and set the carrier I was holding on the table next to her cage. He opens up the cage and gently picks up Buttercup. She doesn’t resist as he places her in the carrier, in fact she sniffs for a moment then lays down and dozes off. We are going to get along very well. “Alright, this is all of her information about her shots. I’ve also included some information about handling shy cats. I hope it works out!” He says happily as he hands the packet of papers to me.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He sends a nod to Asgore the hurries off to talk to his human coworker. Asgore carefully picks up the cat carrier and leads me back out to the van. He opens my door for me and lets me settle so that I can take the cat carrier. He gets in next to me and turns on the car. 

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Where can I park near the mountain?”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You know that road that wraps around the mountain?” He nods, “well go down that road, there is an accessible parking lot near the trail leading to the top.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Okay. So are you going to answer my question?”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Oh right. It doesn’t affect just animals, my mother and I bonded. It’s always been a way for my species to connect with one another, we know that we can trust each other because there are no secrets.”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“So you can only bond with your own kind and animals?”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Well I’m not sure about humans, since my mom never talked about my father. But we can bond with monsters.” Towards the end I blush a bit and turn to look out the window.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“How.. how do you know?”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I’ve bonded with a monster before.” I mumble in response.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Oh. I thought you told me you didn’t know any other monsters underground?”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Heh I lied because I regret it.”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Oh.”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yeah. I made a fake monster persona and I lied to them and I grew tired of lying but I couldn’t be honest so I just stopped meeting them.”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“That.. isn’t really lying..” He seems confused, as he usually did when I told him the thoughts roaming through the darkest corners of my mind.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“How is it not lying to act like somebody you aren’t?”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Well you are a shapeshifter. Who you are is not simply one thing. You are constantly changing. So that persona you made was simply what you were feeling. She is still you, deep inside.”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I open my mouth to speak but no words come out so I close it and look over at him. He smiled a bit at me then turned back to the road.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You’re right. I never thought about it that way.” It was true. I hadn’t ever thought of it like that. I’d always just assumed that she was some mask I put on to hide the real me; but she was more then that. She was a part of me who did not want to hide, she was the part of me who I had locked away years ago. I hadn’t been lying to him, I had been lying to myself.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I get stuck up in my thoughts and before I know it Asgore has parked in front of the mountain. “Are you okay?”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yea I’m just rethinking some things.”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Ah I see, Shall we go?”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Oh right. Yeah let’s go.” I climb out of the car and walk to the back. I click open the lock on the trunk and open it up for Asgore to grab the bags. We hurriedly cross the street together and start the walk up the mountain. When we are out of sight of the road Asgore looks over at me.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You can change to your normal form. You know I do not mind.” I smile gratefully and shift to my half human half monster form. It was tiring to stay in any other form for to long, even my human form.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Thank you.”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Of course. I like to see your natural form. It reminds me of your mother.” He smiles sadly and looks up at the sky he always seems to get sentimental when he thinks about my mother. I wonder if they were ever more then friends.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Hey.. Asgore?” He looks at me so I continue, “did you and my mother ever.. become more then friends?” He seems to get rather flustered at the thought and it takes him a moment to find his voice.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“W-well.. yes we did. When you were much younger. But we each had our own unique problems which made us struggle, so we decided to just be friends.”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Oh.” I reply simply and look away.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Anyways, I was wondering what you plan on wearing on Friday.” He changes the subject as if embarrassed.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I got some new clothes today with some spare gold hidden behind the house. I’ll probably wear one of the dresses I got.”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Ah I bet you will look lovely.” He tells me kindly. I switch the cat carrier from one hand to the next, it was getting kind of heavy. Cozzy had never needed one as I could always call him with our bond. It would take time to connect with this cat.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Are you going to be carpooling with Alphys and Undyne? It’s quite a far walk.” Asgore continues after a bit of silence.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Ah I was planning on flying there.. but I’m meeting Alphys and Undyne tomorrow so I’ll discuss it with them then. Do they have a car?”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yes they bought a car together with some spare gold they had.” I stop and point Asgore off the path. It was easy to miss, but I could smell my house that way. This path was very overgrown, nobody had walked town it for centuries. I loved watching the plants and flowers dancing in the wind around us as we walked.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Are you sure you’re alright? You seem a bit distant.” Asgore asks, worry evident in his voice.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“It’s just what you said earlier. I hadn’t been lying to him, I was lying to myself. So for all these years that part of me has been locked up inside me.”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Then why don’t you be her?”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“It’s not just what she is, it is what she represents. When I was her, I was outgoing, and fearless, and I craved companionship. I just don’t know how to do that when I’m just me.. I’m scared everybody will hate me.”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I know. Your fears are very justifiable, but times have changed. You no longer have to hide in the shadows.”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“How can I trust that nobody will come after me?”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You can’t. But if you open up you ought find yourself with very powerful allies.”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It’s silent for a moment as I try to think of a response. He was right, but still I could not bring myself to accept that.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Maybe.. I just.. need some time.”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I understand.”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

This time the silence between us is more comfortable. I felt so accepted by Asgore. He made me feel almost normal. Honestly, I see him as the father I never had. This is what I believed having a father would be like.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Hey.. you know that I really look up to you right?”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Of curse dear. You tell me quite a bit.” He smiles down at me, and he seems rather happy at the thought.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“But I mean.. as if you were my own father.” I correct myself quietly. He immediately freezes and stares blankly at me. After a moment of silence his eyes begin to well up with tears and smiles very wide.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Oh my child! I’m so happy to hear that!” He pulls me into a quick hug and then pulls away and smiles at me again. I blush a bit and shrug it off.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“It’s no big deal.” I mumble, embarrassment clouding my words. I turn away and blush a bit. It was a big deal to me.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

For the rest of the walk it was a very comfortable silence and when we get to my house Asgore hands me my stuff and tells me he has to go. “Oh okay! I’ll see you Friday!” I say happily as he walks over to the door and lets himself out.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I quickly jot unban my things and fill Cozzys’ bowls with food. I pick up my clothes and the cat carrier and walk over to my room. I hadn’t seen Cozzy yet, but it was safe to assume he was in my mother’s old room. I set the stuff on my bed and shut my door behind me.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I take in a deep breath and hesitantly open up the carrier. A few small pets wakes Buttercup up and she gets up and yawns. I turn to my clothes and allow her to take her time as I hang up the new outfits. When I finish I turn back around to find her sitting on the edge of my bed watching me curiously. “Hi buttercup.” I say simply as I walk over and sit next to her.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I set the carrier on the floor, and reach over to pet her soft white fur. She rumbles a small purr and strides over to plop down in my lap. Then she drifts off to sleep. I smile down at her and shift around so I’m mostly on the bed. As I drift off I can’t help but wonder if I would dream about him again tonight.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	5. Chapter 4: good or bad?

_“Papyrus?” I stare up at the relaxed skeleton nervously. The soft chatter of the other patrons seems to fade into the background when he meets my gaze._

_We had been meeting in Muffets’ cafe everyday for a couple weeks now, so I had grown used to the nerves bubbling up inside me. Though I had yet to get used to how he captured my attention, making everything else seem small and insignificant. He was very intriguing in my eyes, though I have no idea why._

_“Yea. What’s up?” He questions as he takes a sip from his usual honey bottle. Then he gives me his full attention whichmakes me struggle to keep eye contact. This was not good. No good could come from this._

_“Have you.. ever lied.” He seems slightly shocked at the question, but quickly pulls himself together and sighs._

_“Depends on your definition of a lie.” He turns away and for a moment he looks angry, or maybe it was regret._

_“Something big, or something very Important. Something that others had a right to know about. Something that would change everything.” I decide it was okay to turn away now, as he had glanced away while I was talking. I look down at the bar sadly._

_“Seems oddly specific.” He mumbles, then seems to read my mood like a book. “Is there something you want to get off your chest?” He questions in response._

_“No. Just answer the question.” I say quickly. He shrugs._

_“Yeah. I have a secret that other have a right to know, but I keep it to myself because all it would do is hurt those I love. Sometimes, despite what your heart wants, it’s better to keep things hidden.”When I glance over at him he looks almost hateful, but his gaze was far off. When he turned to me the look softens quite a bit and smiles sadly. “Sometimes it’s best to just see what path life leads you down.”_

_As I’m staring at him I realize why I felt the need to be around him. He understood me. He was just like me. Maybe this isn’t so bad after all._

_Then to my surprise his smile shifts into a glare and the cage seems to dissolve around us. We are now in the middle of the woods. I slowly spin in a circle as I look around, “how did we-“_

_“Stop ignoring me!” Papyrus says with a sharp edge to his voice. I whip around and find him glaring at me._

_“Wh-“_

_“I’m going insane! Just tell me!” He throws up his hands and grips the sides of his skull._

_“Tell you what?” I take a step towards him which leads him to take one back as if scared. I feel my last bit of confidence float away._

_“The lie! This damn secreting that you are fucking keeping!” He shouts as orange tears start streaming down his face. I’m surprised to find tears welling up in m own eyes as a wave of sadness seems to wash over me._

_“I’m not-“_

_“Stop lying!” I feel my body heat up as if I was burning with anger. He strides over to me and glares into my eyes, tears still staining both of our faces. “If you didn’t know what I was talking about you wouldn’t be crying.” His face softens for a moment as he wipes away a stray tear. “Just tell me.”_

_“I...” I trail off and let my head fall as more tears escape my eyes. I smile miserably at the snow beneath us. “I don’t have a secret.”_

_“I don’t fucking understand why you wont just admit it!” The sharp edge is back in his voice and I can practically feel the anger radiating off him. “I can feel it. I can feel something lurking within your deepest thoughts but you always shove it away so I can’t see what it is, but I know it is there.” Every word feels like a slap and I actually take a step back. Could he.. feel it too?_

_“We bonded..” I mumble under my breath. I’m not sure how it’s possible. I always thought it was only between our own kind, but papyrus and I seemed to have gotten close enough to feel the others emotions._

_“Tell me.” He says simply. His tone was low and dangerous._

_“Fine! You want to know the truth?! I lie! I lie every single day of my miserable life because my kind is not welcome!” I glare up at him pointing all my self hate at him, like it was all his fault. “This,” I gesture to my current fake form, “is not me! It will never be me!” I spit the words at him, then turn away. “If I told you the truth, you’d only want to take my soul like everybody else.” Venom fills my voice, though I’d be surprised if he couldn’t hear the sadness hidden within the words._

_I sniffle quietly and glance over my shoulder at him. He seemed confused and nervous. “Wh-“_

_“Anyways. I had fun Papyrus. You were the only monster who ever understood me.” I laugh humorlessly then turn to face forwards again. “It was fun while it lasted. Goodbye, Papy.” Then I flee into the surrounding woods. After a moment I hear him call out my name, then the sound of footfalls echoes around me._

_Why was he following me?_

_I glare at him over my shoulder, though I doubt it is affective as I still have tears streaming down my face. He calls my name again, “(Y/n) please! I didn’t mean to make you upset..”_

_“Just leave me alone!” I shout back at him, which seems to slow him down quite a bit. In his moment of hesitation I take a sharp right and once out of eyesight I turn into a bird and perch on a nearby tree. He eventually jogs over to where I was and glances around._

_When he doesn’t spot me he sighs and leans against the tree next to mine. He mumbles something under his breath then pulls out a cigarette and lights it. After a few quick puffs he begins to talk quietly, “I just don’t understand her.” He shakes his head, “I thought we were friends, but she is keeping something from me.” He takes in a puff of smoke then slowly lets it out. Then he chuckles darkly and looks down at the ground._

_“Guess it could be my fault.” This surprises me. How could he think that it was his fault? “I told her I had a secret, and I convinced her that some things are better kept a secret.”He laughs again, this time sadly and glances up at the underground’s ceiling. Far above crystals twinkle making it look like the night sky my mother used to tell me about. His eyes trail over to me for a second but he pays me no mind as he finishes his cigarette. He drops the bud in the ground and squishes it with his shoes.I fucking hated it when he did that. It took everything I had to stay silent as he walked away._

_And that was the end. The end of our friendship. The end of my happiness. The end of everything. Or was it?_

_~~~_

I can feel warmth washing over me and the sound of birds tweeting cuts through my dreams. With a quiet groan I crack open my eyes and glance around. The sun was clearly up as it was shinning on me from the nearby window, and my new cat was curled up on my stomach still. I reach up a hand and rub my eyes gently then nudge Buttercup. She opens her eyes and looks at me curiously, so I nudge her again which leads her to getting up and laying down next to me.

With a sigh I sit up and grab my phone. I kind of regret making plans today to be honest. I can’t remember exactly what I dreamt of but I know he was there, and I know it was one of the bad memories. Though my heart aches and I feel down, a part of me wants to get out and try again. Just because things didn’t work between the skeleton and Snowy doesn’t mean other monsters can’t get along with (Y/n).

The clock on my phone reads 10:28, and there are a couple notifications from the group chat.

 

_Undyne: hey, let us know when you wake up._

_Alphys: HEY! Are you up yet?!_

The messages were 30 minutes apart, the one from Alphys being 10 minutes ago, and I can’t help but chuckle. Alphys was rather impatient.

_(Y/n): just woke up._

_I set my phone down and hurriedly get dressed in one of my new dresses. As I’m pulling on my tights my phone goes off. I finish up and sit back down on my bed. I scoop up my phone and find a message from Alphys._

__

__

_Alphys: About time!_

__

__

_(y/n): lol_

__

__

_Undyne: so when do you want to meet?_

__

__

I think for a moment; I don’t have much to do today, but I know I wouldn’t be hungry for a while. Also.. 

__

_(Y/n) how about 12:30? I know it’s late but I have to introduce my new cat to my other cat._

__

__

_Undyne: You have cats?_

__

__

_(Y/n) oh yea. Just got a new one_

__

__

_Alphys: oh_

__

__

_Alphys: mY_

__

__

_Alphys: GOD!_

__

__

I stifle a laugh and reach over to pet Buttercup. She rumbles our a grateful purr, then goes back to her nap.

__

__

_Undyne: so Alphys just threw her phone at the wall and it broke_

__

__

_(Y/n): lol_

__

__

_Undyne: she wants to know if we can come over right now to meet your cats_

__

__

_(Y/n): my place is kind of a mess and it’s sort of falling apart haha_

_(Y/n): are you sure you want to come here?_

_Undyne: Yeah!_

__

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

I sigh and run a shaky hand over my face. I was grateful to have a place to live on the surface, but I was kind of embarrassed. There was running water, but no electricity, and if I wanted to cook anything I had to do it by fire. Not to mention how torn up the furniture is. I groan and glare down at my phone. If I said no, would they not want to be friends anymore?

__

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_(Y/n): yea okay. I live on Mt Ebott so just walk up the normal trail and keep your eyes open for me._

__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_Undyne: yay! we will let you know when we get there :)_

__

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

With another sigh I set my phone down and slip out of my room, closing the door behind myself of course. Cozzy is in the living room glaring at me from the couch. He is pissed. “Hey buddy.” I chuckle nervously and I can imagine if he were human he would roll his eyes.

__

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

He jumps down and glares as he trots past me to get to my mothers room. He’s probably going to avoid me like the plague for the next week. I heave a deep sigh and sit at the table. I enjoy a piece of pie for breakfast as I try to remember my dream, but I know it’s long gone by now.

__

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

When I finish my pie I clean all of the dishes from the night before and dry them. Then I grab a bit of cat food and head back to my room. Buttercup is sitting up on my bed cleaning her paw when I enter. She is mid lick, with her tongue sticking out of her mouth and her paw raised when she notices me. “Hi kitty! Are you hungry?” I shake the bowl of food and she hesitantly makes her way over, engulfing her meal the second I put the bowl down.

__

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

My phone lets out a quick chirp so I walk over and open it up.

__

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_Undyne: Asgore just dropped us off, we are on our way up._

__

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_(Y/n): okay, see you soon._

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

I’m about to exit the house when I catch a look at my reflection on my phone screen. My hair was a mess. I run a hand through my hair like a comb a couple of times before giving up. My hair was untamable, simple as that. I exhale deeply, already done with today, and exit my house.

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

(Tiny time skip ;3)

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

I sigh for about the 15th time in the last 5 minutes. It was not unreasonable for them to not be here yet, as they are supposed to follow the trail for 15 minutes until taking the side road that leads to my house. I was five minutes early. I was just bored, and slightly tired. Whatever I dreamt of made me restless, and I felt drained.

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

That’s why, as I was waiting, I decided to let me ears and tail show for the time being. I didn’t need the use of magic to drain me further. The sound of footsteps alert me to the presence of my new monster friends, but no level of awareness could prepare me for the shriek that escapes from Undynes’ mouth. My ears flatten to my skull as Alphys bounds over to me, with undyne a few steps behind her.

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“You l-look s-so cute t-today!” Undyne compliments, while Alphys watches my black tipped tail twitching behind me.

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“AND COOL!” Alphys adds after a moment. She looks up to me with excited eyes, “can I..?” She points to my tail, which makes me blush a bit. I hesitantly flick it over towards her and nod slightly. I was expecting a firm touch but she gently brushes her fingertips over my tail. “So soft.” She mutters, which catches the attention of Undyne who also reaches over to touch my tail. My blush slowly increases as they fawn over my tail and ears until I’m as red as a few of the leaves on the trees are. Finally I sputter out a fake cough, effectively gaining their attention.

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“O-oh right.” Undyne stutters as she pulls Alphys hand from my tail. “Y-you are j-just s-so l-lovely!” She finishes quietly, embarrassment evident in her tone.

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“It’s okay..” I trail off with a nervous laugh then turn towards the separate path. “This way.” They both match my quick strides, still holding hands, as we begin the ten minute walk to my home.

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“So, have you two moved you ye things to the new house yet?” I question after a minute of silence.

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Oh, y-yeah. We just f-finished unpacking this m-morning!” Undyne replies with a tired smile on her face.

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“We were up super late unpacking so we are both really tired.” Alphys states in a surprisingly soft, almost soothing, voice.

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Ah I see, but what’s the hurry?”

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“One of our n-new roomies i-isn’t very keen o-on b-bad first i-impressions.. so w-when h-he heard y-you were coming h-he freaked out a-and said everything had t-to b-be perfect.” Undyne mutters shaking her head. “H-he’s adorable, b-but it’s g-going to b-be t-tiring to live w-with him.”

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Oh.. great. Another reason to be worried about tomorrow. I get to meet my dads idea of “boy friend material” as well as a perfectionist.” I groan and glare up at the clear blue sky, cursing the gods.

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Ah! Don’t worry about it!” Alphys slaps me on the back, I’m guessing to reassure me, and beams up at me. “We are going to be by your side the whole night! And our friends are really nice, so no worries, right?” To my surprise I actually felt quite a bit better.

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“W-wait.. b-boyfriend material?” Undyne interjects before I could thank Alphys.

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“I don’t even know. Asgore thinks I’m perfect for one of your friends or something.” Undynes eyes light up like a child’s eyes on Christmas morning. It was like I just gave her a million dollars or something. I chuckle nervously and look away.

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Oh~ I w-wonder who it c-could b-be~” she purrs in a teasing manner.

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“With Asgore, who knows.”

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“But he’s usually right!” Alphys adds when she notices my skepticism.

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Oh?”

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“H-he got A-Alphys and I t-together w-way back w-when.” Undynes explains with a blush spreading across her cheeks. Alphys looks up and admires Undyne for a moment before turning to give me a quick nod.

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Well.. I’m not looking forward to it.” I sigh, then turn to look at my house in the distance. “Thanks for trying to make me feel better though.”

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

A dark silence settles over us like a large storm cloud. I found feel them staring at me, and it took everything in me to continue faking a smile. The trouble with being open and honest was worrying how others would react.

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“I-I understand.. I w-was nervous at f-first too.”

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“But undyne and I found our place in the group,” Alphys shoots me a toothy grin, “and I’m sure you will too!” She glances over at undyne then turns back to me. “You and chara are bound to like each other, plus you are already friends with Undyne, Asgore, and I, so you are doing better then me when I first joined the group haha.” Alphys had a weird way of reassuring others, clearly, but her words actually made a lot of my anxiety melt away.

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

I’m about to respond when the bushes next to us begin to rustle. We all freeze and Alphys pulls Undyne behind her, but I simply smile and shake my head. “It’s okay, it’s just-“ Cozzy jumps out of the bush just then and trots over to us. “Cozzy.”

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Awww!” Undyne farts around Alphys and hurries over to kneel in front of the black cat. “H-hi k-kitty!” She greets and offers her hand to him. He sniffs sparingly and glances over at me and Alphys. Then he cautiously rubs his cheek over her fingers and rumbles out a loud purr. Alphys begins to take a step towards him catching his attention immediately. His eyes narrow and he glares as his ears fall back against his skull.

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Alphys.” I mumble and reach out to grab her hand. She freezes and looks over at me. I simply hold up a hand and walk over to Cozzy, allowing him to sniff me. He nuzzles my hand then looks up at me nervously. He seemed very cautious of my two new friends, as he is with all new monsters he meets. “Cozzy, it’s okay. She can be gentle.” I run a hand down his spine then gently rub his cheeks. He glances over at Alphys again, then seems to give up as he relaxes into my gentle touch. He rumblesout a welcoming purr and then mews.

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Okay, Alphys you can come over just don’t look him in the eye, and be slow.” She nods and hesitantly follows my orders. Cozzys’ eyes snap over to watch her but he shows no signs of aggression as she slowly comes closer. She sits a few feet from him and stretches her hand out for him to smell.

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

He slowly walks over and sniffs at her hand, then seems to look her up and down. After a moment he realizes she is not a threat and gently rubs against her hand, though he still is hesitant and tense. I praise him quickly which seems to encourage him quite a bit because he licks her hand a couple time and meows up at her.

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“He wants you to pick him up and place him on your shoulder.” I explain after a moment of them staring at each other silently.

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“O-oh.” Alphys stutters nervously. I had never heard her stutter before, so it was odd.

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“If you don’t want to, I could carry him.” I tell her as I get up to my feet and help Undyne up.

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“No..” Alphys then reaches her hands out and picks up Cozzy, who relaxes in her grip, and drapes him over her shoulder. He curled up and begins purring, which makes Alphys smile widely. I offer her a hand to help her up and instruct her to hold onto him as she gets up or he will fall. We all continue towards my house, which is super close now, like a couple yards away. He seems mostly content.

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“H-he sure seems t-to like y-you.” Undyne voices my thought in a soft voice, and when I look over I catch the loving look in her eyes as she admires Alphys’ soft nature. When she notices me staring she blushes and looks away. They were cute together, literally perfect for one another.

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

I turn away from the pair of monsters and open up my front door, leading them inside in a comfortable silence. They enter, glancing around curiously. They seem sightly shocked and I can see the glimmer of pity in their eyes. I have to restrain my anger as it boils up, instead using my energy to walk towards the back of the house and open my bedroom door.

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Buttercup is laying in the middle of my bed cleaning her paws when I enter. She cleans herself a lot.. maybe she can teach Cozzy something. “Hey, undyne, can you come over here please.” She nods and joins me at my bedrooms entrance, leaving Alphys alone with Cozzy near the kitchen.

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

I lead her into the room, Buttercup watching us curiously, and sit down on my bed. I give Buttercup a few reassuring pets then gesture to Undyne. As before she offers her hand, and almost immediately befriends the cat. It was surprising to see someone else with an affinity for animals, but it made me feel a little bit more normal.

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Though now that I think of it, Cozzy and Alphys has lots in common, just as Buttercup and Undyne did. No wonder they get along so well. I let Undyne pet and bond with Buttercup for a few moments, then scoop up the cat and take them back to the living room. Cozzy immediately notices our entrance, and shows it by glaring over at us.

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

I place Buttercup on all floors in front of me and instruct Alphys to die the same. The cats simply stare at each other for a few moments in tense silence, then Buttercup begins to make her way over to him. He hisses but she continues forward until they are face to face, Cozzy eventually quiets and just stares at her like she is crazy. His nerves seem to fade a bit when she she sits in front of her and calmly begins to clean her front paws.

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Alphys, Undyne, and I watch the cats curiously for a few minutes until we decide to give them a bit of space. We all squeeze on the old, surprisingly well maintained, couch.

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

For a while we just talk about anything that comes to mind. I tell them a bit more about my life in the underground and they tell me the story of how they met. In the end I find myself enjoying their company, and becoming saddened when I realize just how late it was getting. To my dismay Alphys voices my thought.

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“It’s getting late, do you think we should head out Undyne?” Alphys asks her girlfriend.

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“M-maybe.. b-but I was h-having fun.. it’s t-to b-bad.” Undyne sighs sadly, then smiles over at me. “Thanks f-for h-having us.”

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“It was my pleasure.. and if you want, you could spend the night. I have a spare bedroom you two can use.” My offer seems to excite the both of them.

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Ooh~ that sounds good! Heck yeah!” Alphys pumps her fist in the air and sends me a sharp tooth smile.

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Y-you could t-tell is more a-about your crush~” Undyne adds in with a mischievous glint in her eyes. I get to my feet and roll my eyes.

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“More like ex- crush. It’s all in the past.” Icorrect with a nervous chuckle. “I have some clothes you two can wear for pajamas, why don’t we go change?” I suggest, which prompts them to get to their feet and follow me as I exit the living room.

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Before we enter my room I throw a glance over my shoulder, smiling thankfully when I notice that my two cats were laying facing each other. Cozzy was still gazing at Buttercup curiously, but he no longer seems mad, and Buttercup was now calmly cleaning her tail. It’s a good start.

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

I hook Alphys and Undyne up with clothes and we all change then sit on my bed and talk a bit about my almost boyfriend fro the underground. I decided it’s best not to share his name in case they know him and they don’t ask. We all eventually get hungry and each eat a slice of Asgores’ pie. Then I show them my mothers old room and tell them goodnight.

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Just before I can turn to leave Undyne reaches out and places a hand on my shoulder as Alphys inspects the room behind her. “S-something seems to b-be b-bothering you.”

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Heh that obvious huh?” I shuffle my feet nervously and smile sheepishly.

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Y-yeah.” She responds after glancing at Alphys over her shoulder.

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Well.. I’m just thinking about my time in the underground. You know, that relationship I was telling you about early?”

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Yeah.. w-well.. I j-just w-wanted to s-say that you s-should give A-Asgores friend a ch-chance. Th-they have similar p-personalities f-from what I’ve h-heard. M-maybe it’s you s-second ch-chance.” Undyne suggest before Alphys drags her into the room and closes the door. I stare blankly at the door for a moment before looking down at my feet.

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Was that a good thing, or a bad thing?

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

I turn around and catch sight of Buttercup gently licking Cozzys head.

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

I think it was a good thing. Second chances are good.

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__


	6. Chapter 5: Somehow I’ve actually made it this far

When I wake up the next morning it’s to the sound of the front door slamming open and the sound of plastic bags rubbing together. “What the hell?” I mumble to myself as I get up and crack open my door to have a peek. Alphys was carrying a ton of bags from some store while undyne quietly shut the front door.

The pair quickly begin to pull whatever it was out of their bags, each of them cringing at the loud sound of crumpling plastic bags. After a moment I realize it was food that they had brought. I sigh and slowly shut my door, then lean my back against it and drop my heads into my hands. Had they looked through my cabinets only to find dust bunnies? I didn’t want their pity..

To my surprise, Cozzys’ human voice slices through the almost silence, “what are you doing?” There is a sharp edge to his voice and it clearly startled Alphys and Undyne as I hear a loud bump and a growl. I check the scene again and find Cozzy staring up at a terrified looking Alphys, with undyne on the floor behind her.

“Y-you can talk?!”

“Uh yea, obviously.” I can hear the eye roll in his voice. “Now, explain to me what you are doing with all of that.” He lifts a paw to gesture at the food they had brought.

“Well.. we both know that (Y/n) is stressed about tonight..” Alphys turns around to help Undyne up, who continues her thought.

“S-so we thought w-what b-better way to d-distress than t-to eat!”

“Basically, we are making her a nice late breakfast.” Alphys finishes with a shrug. I couldn’t help the wide dorky grin that overtakes my face. It felt really good to have somebody worry about you, who knew?

“Alright..” Cozzy glances between the two and then turns and trots towards me. I quickly back away and sit down on my bed just as he pushes open my door and comes strutting in. “Your guests are making breakfast.” Cozzy mumbles as he walks over and jumps up on the bed next to me. To my surprise he starts lapping at his paw and eventually begins to swipe it over his muzzle.

“I noticed. They had good intention, but I wish I had told them before how much I hated hand outs.” Never accepting a pity vote was one of the morals my mother raised me with. Though she had a broader sense of what was a pity vote; which meant she often mistook my intentions when I gave her gifts as a child.

“I don’t think it’s a hand out, I think they are actually trying to help.” Cozzy mumbles as he brings his damp paw over his ear. “It would be terrible to show anything except gratitude after they promised to keep your secret.”He pauses his cleaning to make eye contact with me.

I breathe out a long sigh and shut my eyes tightly, pretending for only a moment that he wasn’t completely right. “Alright, I’ll just get ready for the day to give them some time to make whatever it is that they are making.” I get to my feet and head into the bathroom connected to my room. Cozzy watches me go then curls up on my bed as I shut the door.

I take a quick cold shower then get out and wash my face in the sink. A smile lights up my face as I begin running a brush through my (h/l) (h/c) hair. Then I gently dry and brush the fur on my ears and tail. I tighten the towel around my body and exit the bathroom to choose an outfit.

After a few minutes of flipping through my options I decide on a pastel orange T-shirt and a pair of jeans. Next I styled my hair how I wanted it and went over to peak out at my friends. They had made pancakes and bacon, though I had guessed earlier when the smell of grease reached my nose.

Alphys was setting plates and silverware out on the table, so I still had a minute to spare. “So what’re you going to do?” Cozzy questions me suddenly.

“I’m going to go out there, smile, and thank them for the wonderful gift.” I respond calmly.

“Would you like me to join you?” He asks as he jumps down and makes his way over.

“Uhh yea kind of..” I look down into his vibrant golden eyes and it’s like my nervousness melts away. I loved that about him.

“Okay. Let’s go.” He noses open the door and strides out with me hesitantly following after. The soft click of my door closing behind me alerts the pair moving about in the kitchen to my presence.

Undyne, who was standing in front of the pot belly stove, simply looks up at me and smiles. Alphys, on the other hand, quickly finishes laying a napkin next to each of the three plates and rushes over to give me a hug.

“Hey!” She shouts up at me with a large toothy grin. I return her smile to best of my ability.

“Morning.” I mumble down to her then look back up at Undyne. “Good morning, what are you cooking over there? Smells delicious.” I compliment. Alphys lets go of my legs and instead grabs my wrist in order to pull me over to the table.

“Pancakes.” She responds simply, stutter free to my surprise. 

“Sit.” Alphys commands then walks over to Undyne just as she adds the final pancake to the ones stacked on a plate. Alphys grabs the pancakes and Undyne grabs the plate of bacon and they bring them over to the table. We all take our seats and Alphys gestures to the food.

As I grab a couple pancakes and begin tearing them up into pieces the pair share a look. “So.. we noticed that your cabinets were a bit.. er.. sparse, so we bought you a couple of things.” Alphys seemed unsure of her wording, which made be uneasy. She was usually pretty confident, so it made me wonder what me and my situation looked like to them. Did they pity me?

“I-I hope that’s o-okay..?” Undyne stutters, refusing to make eye contact as I haphazardly dump syrup over my mountain of fluffy pancakes.

“O-oh yeah uhm th-Thanks,” I mumble under my breath.“My mom left this cabin to me, and all the food was bad when I got here, not to mention my incapability to get hired.. but I have some gold I can pay you back with.” I finish as I shovel some of the syrup drowned pancakes into my mouth.

Alphys, who had been about to shove a whole pancake in her mouth, stops and shoots a glare in my direction. “No, it’s a gift, for free, no payback required.” Her eyes slide shut as she slumps into the back of the chair. “Besides, we kind of threw ourselves into your life without permission.” Alphys grins sheepishly and undyne begins to giggle quietly.

“Oh... uh alright thanks. That’s really nice of you guys, but I’m glad y’all crash landed into my life.” I reassure them with a shy smile, then start chomping on some bacon.

“So..” Undyne starts, gaining my attention, “h-how are you g-getting to the p-party?”

“Asgore is picking me up.” I glance between Alphys and Undyne, “how about you two?”

“Asgore is picking us up, obviously.” Alphys responds around a mouthful of pancake.

“Oh if that’s the case, why don’t you guys just hang out here until Asgore comes to get me, that way he won’t have to come here twice.”

“A-are you sure th-that’s o-okay? W-we don’t want t-to be a b-burden..” Undyne questions in a small voice.

“Of course! Gas for these “cars” are expensive, also I like having a bit of company.” I finish up the last of my food and take my plate over to the sink. I’m surprised to find that almost all the dishes from breakfast are already done. All that was left was the spatula and frying pan, so I clean them along with my plate.

When I finish I spin around and lean against the counter. “So uh thanks again for this. I really appreciate it.” Just then Cozzy jumps up on the counter and we make eye contact. “Oh and the food was delightful!” I compliment happily.

“You’re welcome!” Alphys says as she walks towards the sink. She reaches out and pats my back as she walks past. “Also, Undyne made the pancakes.”

“Well then thank you Undyne.”

“I’m g-glad you l-liked it.” She blushes a bit and turns her back towards me as she begins gathering up the empty plates from the pancakes and bacon. Cozzy brushes his check against mine and meows at me which seems to catch undynes’ attention.“S-so uh can he t-talk? L-like English?”

“What? No! Of course not.” I force giggle bubbling up in my throat down, but when I see her confused, and slightly concerned expression, I give up and burst into a laughing fit. (Run on sentence.. why not?)

“To be clear, she is joking. I can actually speak.” Cozzy sits and wraps his tail around his paws.

“So what’s up with that? That’s not normal.. right Undyne?” Alphys questions over the sound of running water. I decide it’s best not to object to her cleaning the last of the dishes.

“It’s c-certainly not!” Undyne squeaks as she walks over to inspect Cozzy up close. I step out of her way and she smiles at me before going back to studying him.

“Well..”

 

^~^~^~^

 

“... and that pretty much sums up the tragedy that is my life.” I finish with a small nod, then look up at my friends who were sitting on the couch across from me.

“That’s was uh something..” Alphys is the first to speak.

“Y-you’ve had a-a rough l-life.” Undyne speaks next, “Though y-you seem to h-have c-come out on t-top. I k-kind of respect y-you a lot m-more n-now...” Undyne trails off and blushes a bit.

“Thank you.. that means a lot.” I smile gratefully and let out a sigh of relief. I had honestly expected them to pity me so I’m glad to find out that they don’t. My life experiences made me who I am, and I don’t think I’ve had it any worse then anybody else, therefore I didn’t deserve their pity.

“Oh wow that took a long time.. like 3 hours.. geez. We got really off topic.”

“B-but we were g-glad to learn m-more about y-you!” Undyne adds nervously, as if she was scared Alphys would offend me.

“Yea, sorry about that.. it just felt so good to tell my story. I hate lying to everyone I meet.” I rub the back of my neck and smile at them sheepishly. “So, when is Asgore planning on picking us up?”

“Around 5 I think, why? Tryna get rid of us so soon Ey?” Alphys crosses her arms and raises her eye brows.

“O-of course not!” I shoot back, panic evident in my voice. The hard expression on Alphys’ face melts away and she laughs and I realize she had been teasing me. “Oh haha very funny.” Despite the sarcasm dripping from my voice I giggle. I grab my phone from my pocket and check the time; 3:27.

“So w-what are you g-going to w-wear?”

“Something soft or tight fitting, it’s helps in keeping me calm. Asgore said I should just come as I am so.. yeah.”

“Sounds good.” Alphys reaches down to latch onto Undynes hand. “It’s going to be so fun!” She flashes her rather sharp teeth then turns to bury her face in Undynes neck. Undyne blushes a bit.

“Anyways I’m going to go change and try to do something with this mess that is my hair.” I go to stand up only to gain an annoyed meow from Buttercup. I forgot she had climbed onto my lap after Cozzy went outside. “Oh! Sorry kitty.” I scoop her up in my arms and stand, then carry her to my room.

I kick the door shut behind me then place Buttercup on my bed. She curls up and covers her bright pink nose with her fluffy tail. I walk over to my bathroom and look into the mirror. I wanted to change myself a bit, but I also wanted to stay as natural as possible.

First I make my lips a bit pinker, and darken my eyelashes, then run a handthrough my hair. What I did to my hair tonight would have to be the same length every time I saw these monsters, so I decide to shift it a bit longer then I normally had it. That way if I wanted shorter hair it would look like I cut it. I pull my now mid back length hair into a high ponytail and study myself again.

It still felt like my features were missing something. With a sigh I exit the bathroom and decide to ask my friends after I changed. I flip through the shirts in my closet and eventually choose the blue jacket. It fits nicely, and surprisingly goes well with the orange shirt I was wearing.

I walk back into the bathroom and immediately realize what had been missing. “Just another splash of color..” I mumble to myself as a add a bit of blue to the tips of my ponytail. (Pic above) “Perfect.”

“Hey! Are you ready to go yet? Asgore said he’s on his way!” Alphys shouts from outside my door. I frown and snatch my phone. It wasn’t 5 yet.

“So early? It’s only 4:17.” I respond as I open up my door.

“It is one hell of a walk to the base of the mountain.”

“Well I assumed I would fly us down, but if you want to walk that’s fine by me.” Her eyes widen to the size of saucers when I mentioned flying.

“You can fly?!” She raises her voice and grabs my shoulders tightly, shaking me slightly.

“F-flying?” Undyne peeks out from the room the couple has slept in the night before.

“Uh yeah..?”

“Flying?” Cozzy asks as he comes strolling up. “Are you guys going to fly down?” Alphys jumps, and I giggle.

“He startled me! Don’t laugh!” She curses under her breath.

“Yes, Cozzy, I believe they would like me to fly them down.” I say after my giggling dies down a bit.

“Do you need help?”

“Wait.. h-how could h-he help?” Undyne asks as she slips out of the room and joins us in the hallway.

“He can shape shift of course. I told you that I gave him some of my power.”

“Oh wow!”

“W-well.. I kind of a-assumed t-that meant the t-telepathy and I-intelligence..”

“Well he has a lot of powers, as do I, that we just don’t talk about.” I glance down at Cozzy who had sat down and was silently listening. “Though his abilities are a bit more uncomfortable and unpredictable then mine are. He can suddenly shift if he gets to excited.”

“I-interesting..”

“Nerve wracking is more like it.” I mutter.

“Soo.. flying??” Alphys says excitedly.”

“Yep, lets go.” I lead the pair outside, Cozzy taking up the rear, then I shut and lock the door behind us. “Alright, Cozzy, copy me.” I step away from the group and let my eyes slide shut. I calm my busy mind and concentrate on the magic flowing through my veins. I pull it all to my back and allow it to build up between my shoulder blades. I imagine a pair of large birds wings, then will it to happen. Then the pale blue wings appear, and merge through the clothing covering my skin.

My eyes snap open and my breath comes in shallow gasps. It takes a lot of my energy to summon something so unnatural. Though it would be harder for Cozzy, as he had more to do. To my surprise he was already in his human form. He was tall, pale, and had short black hair and green eyes. I could see the blue glow emitting from his back, but I could feel him struggling.

“Just relax, if you try to hard they not come.” I instruct him as I walk over to assist him. My hands begin glowing a faint blue, the same shade as his magic, as I reach up and place them on both of his cheeks. I channel a bit of my magic to him and a moment later a smaller pair of feathered pale green wings appear on his back. Both of us take a moment to catch our breath, then I turn and smile at my friends.

“It seems to take a lot of magic, I feel a bit drained just from watching.” Alphys says quietly. Too quietly.

I rub the back of my neck and refuse to meet their eyes, “Well.. when I use a lot of magic sometimes it will suck up a bit of magic from my surroundings, including any monsters’ magic. But uh only minimally. I hope you don’t mind..” I explain sheepishly.

“I-interesting..”

“Oh yeah that’s fine, just let us know next time alright?”

“Of course, are you guys ready?” They both nod. “Alright Alphys, you are with me and Undyne you are with Cozzy. Climb onto my back like I’m giving you a piggy back ride, and hold on really tight.” The pair climb onto our backs. “Cozzy, I know you have flown before but not with bigger wings, and you’ve never carried somebody. It’s harder then it looks, so follow my every move.” I command. He nods, so I move down into a crouch position and jump up, flapping my wings at the same time.

We both go soaring up onto the air. I flap my wings hard as I search for a wind current, and when I find one I sink a bit and toss the air back to help Cozzy get a bit higher, then simply glide towards the bottom of the mountain. I can feel his eyes studying my every move.

“Woooo!” Alphys shouts and laughs a bit as we continue to quickly glide lower and lower. I glance over my shoulder at Undyne and find her frozen in terror, but she has a huge smile on her face. Cozzy seems to be struggling a bit, even flailing a bit.

“Relax.” I mumble and send another strong current under his wings to give him a bit of a break. It takes time to be able to create your own wind current, so I try to make it as easy as possible for him, even though it wore me out.

The closer we get to the bottom of the mountain the more drained I feel. I flip my wings and use them as a wall to push back against the wind to slow me down a bit. Cozzy flips his wings the wrong way though, which sends them flying up on a strong wind current. Alphys notices a moment after I do and screams Undynes name.

Despite feeling like I hadn’t slept in years, I flap my wings as hard as possible and shoot up. Undyne looses her grip on Cozzy and falls from his back, and the shock makes Cozzys’ concentration falter. In a puff of blue smoke he is back to his original form and they both fall past me. “No!” I shout and dove after them. I reach Cozzy first and pull him to my chest, which he digs his claws into; but the adrenaline refuses to allow me to feel the pain. A moment before she hits the ground my free hand snaps around undynes wrist and I expand my wings, which throws us back into the sky.

To my dismay Alphys slips from my back. A large pulse of magic flows through me and I find the energy to grab her with my magic. She is engulfed in a dark blue aura, and I slowly bring her down to the ground. Then I lightly flap my wings, which disappear the moment undynes’ feet hit the ground. I tumble to the ground.

“Undyne!” Alphys comes running over and wraps undyne in a hug. “Are you okay?”

“Y-Yeah..” Undyne trails off at the sound of a car door slamming shut. Asgore comes running over and drops to his knees next to me.

“(Y/n)?” I just groan in response. “(Y/n)? Are you okay?” The worry in his voice brings me to my senses and my adrenaline begins to fade away. Cozzys’ claws still dig into my bosom and it hurts so bad that I actually let out a pained gasp. His claws immediately retract and he jumps off of me. He begins meowing like wild until he realizes he wasn’t speaking. A paw lifts up to his muzzle and he tries again, only to meow.

That extra burst of energy must have been him giving me a ton of his borrowed magic back. “Cozzy..” I reach out a shaky hand and try to give him a bit of magic back but I have none left to give him.

“Here.” Asgore places a fuzzy hand on my arm and the thrum of familiar but foreign magic begins to buzz through my veins again. I couldn’t give him this magic, but this would make me able to produce more of my own magic.

“I’m so sorry!” Alphys apologizes as she begins to cry. I smile weekly and reach out to brush my fingers against her yellow skin.

“It’s okay.. I pushed myself. It’s not your fault.” I pull away and then grab Asgores arm, who immediately helps me up. He knew the drill, as he had seen this happen a few times before. He helps me over to the car and sits me down in the passenger seat. Cozzy follows after and jumps up into my lap then sits facing me. He begins to cry softly. “Shh.” I try to calm him by rubbing his cheeks gently.

Alphys and undyne climb into the back of the car and I could feel their eyes on me, and their nerves thicken the air. “It’s okay guys, I just used a bit to much magic. I’ll be back to normal by tonight.”

Asgore gets into the drivers seat and reaches over to give me a bit more magic. “Do you still want to go? I can make an excuse for you..”

“I want to go. But I have to bring Cozzy with me.. you understand right?” He nods.

“W-why do you n-need t-to bring h-him?” Undyne questions.

“When he is drained of magic, he needs to stay close so that he can feed off my soul a bit, otherwise..” I trail off and sigh.

“Otherwise..?” Alphys pushes. I stay silent.

“Otherwise he will die, as if he was starved.” Asgore explains for me as we exit the parking lot and start towards his house.

I reach down and pull Cozzy closer to my chest, the snuggle into his fur. I didn’t want to risk it ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, feedback is very welcome!


End file.
